As the technology develops, the application of optical detection devices for biological samples has always been one of the topics of research, wherein the guided-mode resonance of light is also a key topic in application technology. Since the guided-mode resonance can reflect specific wavelength which changes with the refractive index of the light transmitting medium, by making use of the characteristic, the concentration of the unknown biological sample can be calculated based on the refractive index. And if antibody is immobilized to the surface, the composition of the unknown biological sample can be further analyzed by this method.
However, in order to achieve high resolution optical wavelength analysis, the accuracy of the optical device used to generate the guided-mode resonance also needs to be improved. Optical device with high resolution is not only difficult to fabricate but also reduces the spectrum that can be detected per unit area. While providing a wide range of wavelength detection effects, it is inevitable to fabricate optical device with larger area accompanied by a wide range of sensing device, the production costs and difficulty will increase in all aspects. Therefore, how to enhance accuracy and increase measurement range of wavelength at the same time has been one of the crucial problems that need to be solved for optical detection devices applying guided-mode resonance.